List of Eminem feuds
A list of feuds Eminem has had with use him of being an "Ecstasy junkie." Obviously Eminem was not about to let Everlast get the last word. Within a couple of weeks Em had finished a song featuring The Dirty Dozen entitled Quitter (which can be found below). In this Eminem answers Everlast's suggestion in Whitey's Revenge to make this battle a physical one, " F*ck you, fat boy, drop the mic, let's fight...". Within the track Eminem states "He can't rap or sing but wants to do both" and D12 throw shots further degrading the character of Everlast, Evidence (member of the rap group Dilated Peoples') responded to Eminem with a track of his own called Search For Bobby Fischer, which Eminem in turn responded with his track entitled Girls (also see Limp Bizkit Beef for more info about said track) The beef was eventually squashed by B-real when he came between them. So the beef fizzled out. Royce Da 5'9 Eminem and Royce were teamed together on Tommy Boy records under the name of Bad Meets Evil. The team recorded such Hip-Hop classics as the Slim Shady LP, Bad Meets Evil, Scary Movies and The One. the beef started on DJ Butter's track "Don't try this at home", which was a compilation of D12 and D-Elite. In this song Bizarre of D12 dissed Royce. After hearing this Royce wrote a diss record mainly to Bizarre called "Shit On You", obviously over the beat of D12's "Shit On You" but never released it as he didn't want to start a feud with D12. After a while, Eminem and Royce were starting to part ways and not talking so much. In a recent interview Royce was asked "Who do you think if ruining rap right now? Or who would you say is whack or want to start a beef with anytime soon?". To this Royce replied "D12" and calling them "the worst f*cking rap group ever". D12 heard this remark from Royce and considered it a challenge. At the 50 Cent release party in Detroit, D12 had recorded a mix tape to give it for free to the hardcore fans. The first track was titled "Smackdown" and started the CD with the Royce interview in which he called them out. The track went into a full out diss record over the beat of 50 Cent's "Backdown". However, Eminem did not appear in any of these D12 tracks, it was only the 5 other members. After hearing this Royce went to his local radio station for an Interview claiming he's going to be coming back much harder 3 times. While there they played the, at the time unheard, Shit On You diss to Bizarre. Over the next few days Royce lived up to his word and released all 3 tracks, "Malcolm X", which is a diss to all of D12, "What We Do", also a diss to D12, and finally "We Riding", a full track directed straight towards Eminem. Each track coming harder then the last. Although We Ridin is a track directed at Eminem, it is not a full force diss track, it is merely Royce's feelings about Eminem put on wax. After these tracks D12 had clearly been shown up. Proof being the ring leader of D12 did a remake of 50 Cents "Many Men" and released it. The track was seen as an awful attempt to diss. Shortly after Proof returned again with his Detroit group "Purple Gang" and recorded a much harder diss track titled "The Beef Is Over". This was the last diss record that was released. After all this, Royce and Proof were still exchanging threats and such and decided to end it for good, by meeting in Detroit, just the two of them. When met up, Royce and Proof went at it and were both arrested for each carrying a weapon. They both spent a night in the cell together and had a chance to talk it through and solved the beef there that night. Obviously Eminem and Royce patched things up as they have made many collaborations after this beef. Insane Clown Posse This beef with Eminem and the Insane Clown Posse (ICP), started back in 1997, Eminem was handing out flyers for a record release party he was at. The flyer said "Appearance from ICP...maybe". Violent J wasn't too happy about this and he told Eminem How the fuck are you gonna put us on this flyer when you don't even know if we are going to show up? Eminem then replied Well I'm asking you now, you gonna show up or what? Violent J then said Hell no man we might have if you haven't put us on the fuckin' flyer like this, Don't be putting our name on this shit. Then Violent J walked off. Eminem soon began trashing ICP through interviews and conversations with friends. Eminem jabbed ICP on Till Hell Freezes Over, Get You Mad, and Drastic Measures. Eminem also insulted ICP on the Howard Stern Show in 1999. After all of this ICP finally responded in 1999 and early 2000 with a full diss called Slim Anus a jab at Eminem in 85 Bucks An Hour and also dissed Eminem on Blaze Ya Dead Homie's song Shittalkaz Eminem retaliated with Marshal Mathers and Ken Kaniff a skit where Shaggy and Violent J are giving a Ken Kaniff fictional character a blowjob. Eminem also dissed ICP in some of his concerts involving a staged phone call where a supposed Violent J asks Eminem if he can suck his dick, and the infamous blow up doll skit. ICP also appeared on an MTV spot detailing the beef at that time, where they threatened to throat punch him and demonstrated on an Eminem blow up doll where they would hit hi, tearing it's head off in the process. ICP also dissed Eminem on My Homie Baby Momma and Please Don't Hate Me and with a jab at Eminem's mom on Cherry Pie. Eminem that same year spotted ICP's road manager at a Detroit shop and put a gun to his face which was later revealed to be empty which added cannon fodder to ICP's upcoming response record, later in 2001 ICP attacked Eminem with the track Nuttin But A Bitch Thang that opens up with a skit seemingly responding to the Ken Kaniff skit involving Dr. Dre having anal intercourse with Eminem., later in 2002 Eminem threw jabs at ICP on Monkey See Monkey Do ICP's last insult on wax was Shaggy 2 Dope's verse on an Esham song called Hard Times which was released in 2003. Around 2005 Violent J gave an interview that can be found on YouTube called Violent J speaks on Eminem Beef Proof of D12 ended up squashing the beef that year with a bowling game where D12 was squashing old feuds. later on Eminem seemingly gave compliments to ICP throughout 2009 onward. ICP also praised his song 3am on the album Relapse. Eminem also made positive references to Violent J on various songs. In 2017 Insane Clown Posse appeared on Shade 45 for an interview. Jermaine Dupri This beef was mainly between Dr Dre and Jermaine Dupri, but Eminem has stuck up for Dre, and along with Xzibit, joined the beef against J.D. It all started when J.D claimed that he was the best producer in the game, claiming he was better than Dre and Timbaland during an interview with XXL magazine. Dre retaliated in the B-Side of Eminems Without Me single, "Say What You Say" saying, "Been here longer than anyone in the game And I ain't got to lie about my age (But what about Jermaine?) F*ck Jermaine! He don't belong speakin mine or Timbaland's name And don't think, I don't read your lil' interviews, and see what you're sayin I'm a giant, and I ain't gotta move 'til I'm provoked When I see you I'ma step on you and not even know it You midget, Mini-Me with a bunch of little Mini-Yous runnin around your backyard swimmin pools Over 80 million records sold And I ain't have to do it with ten or eleven-year-olds." Jermaine Dupri responded with a song titled JD's Reply Eminem and Xzibit dropped a freestyle in response going at the SoSo producer/rapper which appeared on the DJ KaySlay mixtape titled "Say What You Say". Xzibit himself also attacked JD on his own freestyle. Even though JD said he would come back at Eminem harder if he responds to his song, he in fact never did respond to either Xzibit or Eminem. Machine Gun Kelly It all started back in 2012 when Machine Gun Kelly tweeted about Eminem's daughter Hailie was "hot as fuck, in the most respectful way possible cuz Em is king." Eminem was completely thrown off by this tweet. Later in 2015, Kelly claimed in an interview that his comment, which apparently reached Eminem at some point, got him banned from certain radio stations and had hurt his career. Eminem decided to respond to MGK on his surprise album Kamikaze, and included a mention of Kelly in the song "Not Alike." "Next time you don’t gotta use Tech N9ne if you wanna come at me with a sub-machine gun," rapped Eminem. "And I’m talking to you but you already know who the fuck you are, Kelly/I don’t use sublims and sure as fuck don’t sneak-diss." The line caught the attention of MGK, who after popping a bottle of champagne in a restroom and wilding out, responded with his own track on September 21. On "Rap Devil," the Cleveland rapper called Eminem's beard "weird," described him as a qasi-shut-in always "cooped up in the studio," and, perhaps most significantly, alleged that Eminem's manager Paul Rosenberg had tried to sabotage his career. He also implied that Eminem's most recent music sucks, during this time Greek rapper Denace a fan of Eminem responded to Rap Devil with 2 of his own tracks Life After Death and most notably Ms. Pac Man Along with D12 member Bizarre who released a diss track titled Machine Gun Clips. MGK never responded. During an interview with radio personality Sway Calloway, who was also namechecked by MGK on "Rap Devil," Eminem said he became aware of Kelly's comments about his daughter after falling down "a fucking wormhole of YouTube." However, the Detroit rapper clarified that the reason he came after Kelly in "Not Alike" was more about the allegations of being banned from Shade 45, the hip-hop satellite radio station co-created by Eminem. "Like I'm trying to hinder his career," said Eminem. "I don't give a fuck about your career. You think I actually fuckin' think about you? You know how many fuckin' rappers that are better than you? You're not even in the fuckin' conversation." That comment was followed by another new track from Eminem, titled "Killshot," which arrived on September 14 and immediately became a YouTube sensation. MGK responded by trashing Eminem's response in an interview along with making a tweet consisting of emojis. Sometime later MGK admitted in another interview that he had nothing to say about the Killshot song on wax. MGK continued to perform Rap Devil at his concerts and at an Eminem concert, fans were cheering to hear Killshot but Em stated I would... but i don't wanna give that cock sucker anymore time. MGK continued to seemingly taunt Eminem with Rap Devil as he still performs it frequently, and on his album Hotel Diablo he mentioned on the track FLOOR 13 he made a slight jab at the Killshot song. Minor Feuds While Marshall has had many feuds, there are some small ones. *Moby spoke out against many of Eminem's violent lyrics in many of his songs. He responded with a line in the song "Without Me". *At one point in time, Lil Wayne called him out, saying he is afraid to collaborate with him. Em said later that he was going to diss Wayne for that statement, but finally didn't, as he said in Talkin' 2 Myself. But, actually, some theories explain how Em did in fact diss Wayne while collaborating with him (Drop The World, No Love). *Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, P. Diddy, Jennifer Lopez, Amy Winehouse, Lana Del Rey and many other well known pop stars have been dissed in songs such as "Without Me" or "We Made You". *During the height of the Rick Ross & 50 Cent feud, Rick ross threatened to target Eminem. 50 Cent responded on his track Officer Ricky (Go Ahead Try Me) stating on the track's closing You gotta get through me to get to Em!. Rick Ross seemingly followed 50's orders, and just kept it between himself, 50, and G-Unit. *During a video shoot on the set of 50 Cent's In Da Club, Suge Knight ex-CEO of DeathRow Records showed up with several goons, according to eye witness accounts 50 Cent and Dr. Dre ran and hid, but Eminem and a few others stood their ground (according to one witness Eminem left and retrieved a bullet-proof vest and came back) having a small showdown with Suge and his goons. Suge Knight then left and everything resumed as if nothing happened. It is also alleged that Suge Knight Sent goons after Eminem at The Source Awards some time ago. *In 2000, a rapper who goes by the name Tha Realest (he is infamous for sounding very similar to Tupac Shakur) appeared on a diss track that attacked former DeathRow Records members and even threw small jabs at Eminem twice on the track. Tha Realest also released an alleged full diss track sometime later, Eminem constantly responded to small-timers dissing him and even allegedly responded on Marshal Mathers during the beginning of the track, but this is unlikely because Eminem wouldn't waste studio time sending direct shots at someone as small as Tha Realest. *Underground rapper Miilkbone dissed Eminem on 2 tracks Dear Slim and Presenting Miilkbone after Eminem rapped the lyrics I'm on a Serch to crush a Milkbone on his Slim Shady LP, also Eminem had referenced him in an interview I don't want to be just thrown out ther like a Milkbone you know? It is unknown if Eminem ever responded to the 2 tracks. *Nelly appeared on MTV's "Total Request Live" sometime in the early 2000s. He sent out a number of disses and seemingly violent comments towards Em, reiterating his dislike for the Detroit rapper. Nelly said that Eminem was talking about Nelly behind his back, or so he heard. He then proceeded to say that Shady better not go on tour in St. Louis, Nelly's hometown, because the St. Lunatics would would make short work of them. He even goes on to say, that he "Eats m&ms". Eminem replied to Nelly's disses by releasing a song called "Detroit Grammar". Nelly later phoned to apologize to Eminem after saying he eats M&M's, and this is the most likely reason for this beef stopping. *K-Rino (an underground rapper from Texas) dissed Eminem on a track in response to Eminem's Racist Tapes Most notably the infamous Foolish Pride track from 1988. leaked by old friends of the Eminem to The Source. *Due to 50 Cent's fallout with childhood friend Bang Em Smurf back in 2004, Eminem ended up being attacked on a freestyle rapped by Guerilla Black with Bang Em Smurf providing the intro, Bang Em Smurf currently has no problems with Eminem and even gave him props in a video he made about the Suge Knight incident. *In 2013, Eminem sampled "Lookin' Boy", for his 2013 hit single, "Rap God", The group claims Eminem did not receive permission to use the sample, nor did he credit or compensate them.In November 2013, Hotstylz released a diss track towards Eminem titled "Rap Fraud", where they sample several of his songs and criticize him for not crediting them.In January 2015, TMZ reported Hotstylz were suing Eminem and Shady Records, for the amount of $8 million, for using the 25 second sample of "Lookin' Boy" on his song "Rap God", without their permission *Esham and Eminem had some fallout back around 2001, Esham allegedly took offense to Eminem's lines on the MMLP stating Fuck Acid Rap I rap on acid. Esham went on to throw a lot of jabs at Eminem on his songs and sometime during 2001-2002 Esham released a song called Chemical Imbalance where he threw jabs at Eminem and even his daughter. Sometime afterward D12 and others jumped Esham and his crew injuring Esham considerably, later on Esham tried to get revenge by jumping Proof and another D12 member but it ultimately failed and resulted in Esham getting beat up again. The feud has since died down. *Rapper Haystak started attacking Eminem through various songs and concerts in 2009, seemingly fueld by a then-squashed and old beef between Eminem and ICP. Haystak copied Eminem's blowup doll skits and got a crowd to chant Fuck Eminem Eminem allgedly responded on Relapse Refill's song Drop A Bomb On Em Bizarre also entered the feud throwing insults at Haystak. Haystak responded by clapping back insults and dissing 50 Cent. It is unknown if the feud is still ongoing. *Eminem has gone on vicious attacks against many political figures on various tracks throughout his career such as Donald J. Trump, George W. Bush, Hillary Clinton, Sarah Palin, Mike Pence, Ann Coulter, among many others. *Pacewon from the Outsidaz & Eminem had a falling out after Em forgot about the group after becoming extremely successful. In 2014 Eminem released a song named ‘Fine Line’ where Eminem mentions his old friends Young Zee and Pacewon. Pacewon dissed Eminem on various tracks, most notably Rap Music. & He Said It. Young Zee also made a song titled Dear Shady. *Twiztid were alleged friends with Eminem before his beef with ICP. But they were pulled in when Jamie Madrox played as Eminem in the Slim Anus & Nuttin But A Bitch Thang tracks. Along with attacking him directly on the song called Shittalkaz. *Joe Budden and Eminem have had a brewing beef since at least 2017. Which Bizarre from D12 ended up getting involved. Joe Budden trashed Eminem in interviews and freestyle dissed Bizarre during one of the shows which Bizarre responded with Love Tap. Eminem also attacked Budden on his 2018 album Kamikaze. *Lord Jamar from the group Brand Nubian called white rappers guests in hip hop. back in 2013. Eminem dissed Lord Jamar on his song Fall in 2018 for that and comparing him to Macklemore. LJ responded on the Yanadameen Godcast, and continues to trash Eminem in his Vlad TV interviews. *Charlamagne Tha God got himself into a feud with Eminem after slamming his 2017 album Revival, as well as his BET Cypher. Eminem fired back on tracks such as The Ringer & Fall in 2018. Charlamagne resorted to kissing MGK's ass and praising the Rap Devil song. Eminem sent another shot the following year on Conway the Machine's BANG. *Eminem attacked Shawn Cee, Tyler The Creator, Lil Pump, Lil Xan, Lil Yachty, Vince Staples, 21 Savage, Migos, 6ix9ine, Young MA, Iggy Azalea, Die Antwoord, among others on his Kamikaze album. Category:Eminem